


霍格沃兹 一段校史

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: * HP AU 无脑快乐小段子* 我流随便设定
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3





	霍格沃兹 一段校史

【分院帽】

爱德华戴上帽子后在台上坐了整整五分钟，就在帽子想要喊出“斯莱特林”的第一个音时，他威胁说不把他分到弟弟在的拉文克劳就把分院帽的嘴撕烂。

【黑魔法防御课】

黑魔法防御课的教授，罗伊 · 马斯坦先生，据说曾经是赫赫有名的傲罗。因为拿手的火焰魔咒总是在雨天失效无能，才怒而回到学校担任教职的。毕竟城堡里不会下雨。

其实是他捡到涉嫌使用黑魔法的艾尔利克兄弟之后，在法庭上力主保障他们接受教育，作为他们的担保人，在他们成年前都要监护艾尔利克兄弟在校内的一举一动。

【图书馆】

“艾尔利克先生，你为什么又没找教授签字就去禁书区？” 马斯坦教授跟图书馆的管理员小姐打了招呼，任何时候抓到俩兄弟直接交到他手上。“今晚关禁闭罚抄‘进入禁书区需要许可’一百遍。不许用复写咒。”

“还不是因为一次只能借三本书这个规定太操了！半天就看完了！”爱德华撇着嘴小声说。

“两百遍。”

爱德华沉默地梗着脖子出去了。不过这次被抓到的只有他，真正想借的书已经被阿尔从另一边门顺走了，可喜可贺。

【禁林】

听说禁林里有八眼巨蛛之后，爱德华和阿尔一直想为他们的魔药实验搞点巨蛛毒液——因为市面上卖的实在是太贵了！显然如何从巨蛛巢穴里活着出来不是他们考虑的问题之一。

后来这个伟大的计划也被马斯坦教授叫停了，只不过为了防止他们偷偷行动，马斯坦教会了他们如何跟守林人海格先生搞好关系：夸他的炸尾螺养得好，并经常去帮忙配制饲料。一来二去，艾尔利克兄弟成功从守林人那里搞到了不少珍贵原料。

除了爱德华真心喜欢上了三头犬，并三番五次试图牵着它在湖边遛弯之外，马斯坦教授觉得自己的引导教育还是挺成功的。

“你不懂，这是全世界最帅气的宠物！”

【夜骐】

爱德华的魔杖杖芯是夜骐尾羽，这是一种有趣的杖芯材料，它不能简简单单地通过赢取的方式来掌握。夜骐的尾羽是一种强大而复杂的物质，只有能够直面死亡的巫师才能够掌握它。

二年级开学第一天他就因为朝夜骐施显形咒，以向同车的同学证明这种生物存在，导致拉车的夜骐受惊并把他们一车人抛进黑湖里，而被关禁闭一周。

由于艾尔利克兄弟的禁闭默认由马斯坦教授负责，导致马斯坦一整周晚上都没法出去约会，开始思考让他们退学算了。

【拉文克劳】

爱德华非常喜欢他们的院长弗立维教授，不仅因为他在魔咒课上经常表现优异而获得加分，也因为弗立维教授没有立场叫他矮仔。

【公共休息室】

进入拉文克劳的休息室需要回答青铜鹰状门环的问题。在一年级的时候，爱德华非常抢手，因为总是有答不出问题的学生求他帮忙解答。爱德华因此获得了不少零食跟魔法道具。

二年级就没这个待遇了。因为学生们发现门环的问题难度和之前一段的回答时间成反比，解答得越快下一次问题越难，以此根据这届学生的智商调整难度。

【魔咒课】

学习漂浮咒的时候，爱德华因为第一个令羽毛飘起来而为学院加了十分。

然后他又因为把课桌飘起来，以及把弟弟飘起来了，分别扣了十分。

【麻瓜研究课】

爱德华第一次对作业难度发出了质问：“温莉，我们跟你组队写课程论文，是想着写篇《麻瓜科学史》这样的交差，而不是《通用召唤咒在机械工程自动化上的应用》。真的，你去找别人组队也是一样的。”

【黑魔法防御课- 2】

“很多人刚开学就关心这门课如何考试，”马斯坦教授敲了敲讲台，教室里交头接耳的声音瞬间安静下来，“好消息是，这学期没有笔试。”

很多人长吁一口气，发出欢呼的声音。马斯坦教授风评+1。

“期末的最后一周，所有同学将至少进行一次实战决斗，分数不由输赢，而是由决斗表现决定。顺序与对手随机指配。

“为了防止影响其他课程，你们可以假设这是最后一场考试。根据往年的经验，最后会有三分之一的人住进校医院。”马斯坦教授风评漂移中。

“顺便一提，最终的决斗优胜者有机会与我进行一场友谊赛，”马斯坦继续说，“我知道有些人已经在跃跃欲试了，尽管我怀疑这部分人可能在考试周之前就会住进校医院。”

【黑魔法防御课- 3】

“你认真的吗？让这些小孩子决斗？”刚刚实施这个考试规划的时候，受到了不少来自其他教授跟院长的质疑。“这不是战争年代，马斯坦。我知道你有傲罗那套逻辑，但这太激进了。”

“如果他们不学会战斗，就永远结束不了战争。”

“你是说，”麦格教授淡淡地说，“让艾尔利克兄弟学习人体炼成知识也是必要的？”

“他们的问题不是学的太多，而是学的太少……除了知识以外的东西。”

【魁地奇】

爱德华原本对魁地奇不是特别感冒。飞天扫帚很好玩没错，但比赛需要大量时间的重复练习与团队合作，那还不如杀了他。

直到某天傍晚，爱德华正在湖边遛三头犬路威，一只抛出场外的鬼飞球正中了他的脑门。飞过来捡球的格兰芬多队员在草草说了声抱歉之后，转弯时又用扫把的尾翼扫中了他的后背，扑通一下把爱德华扫到草地上，路威快乐地跑出去拖着他绕了半个湖。

第二天爱德华就抱着他的改装扫帚和球棒去参加了拉文克劳的球队选拔，誓要把那些愚蠢的格兰芬多脑袋锤出花。

但队长说击球手不要这么矮的。

【格兰芬多】

董事会正式任命麦格教授为校长之后，马斯坦教授成为了格兰芬多的新任院长。

“你等着，我要在魁地奇杯里把格兰芬多揍得屁滚尿流！”最终接受队长提议，成为找球手的爱德华第一时间冲进马斯坦办公室说。

“对教授不敬，拉文克劳扣五分。”马斯坦心情愉悦地回复。

【禁林 - 2】

爱德华追着逃跑的金色飞贼进了禁林，终于在一小片空旷的草地上扑到了它。该回去了。爱德华自顾自地想，不说林子里存在的危险生物，要是被教授发现又得关禁闭。

那时他注意到飞贼旁边一块沾满污泥的黑色石头，直觉驱使他伸出手——在碰到的一刻，爱德华立刻明白它是什么——11岁那个夏天之前，这块石头是排在他和阿尔的笔记本上第二行的东西。

爱德华将石头握在汗津津的手心里，描绘那日思夜想的音容。

“我的孩子，”他记忆里温柔的声音，跨越了数年的光景。

爱德华触电般松开手，复活石滚落在面前几尺的地方。他咽了咽口水，心跳剧烈到震耳欲聋，蹒跚地往前走了几步——爱德华俯下身，又站起来，最终恶狠狠地怒吼一声，将石头踢进小河对岸的灌木丛里。

【草药课】

“哥哥，你怎么了？”阿尔担忧地看着他，“眼睛红红的。”

“泡泡豆荚的花粉过敏。”爱德华拉过袖子蹭了蹭脸。

\- tbc ? -


End file.
